lands_of_mythron_royal_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tourney
Tourney Basics General Info ''' The Tourney is an annual elimination tournament and is styled after the knightly competitions of the Middle Ages that generally takes place starting in December and ending at the end of March, the winner being given the title of "The Vanquisher". Anyone with a MOCpages account is encouraged to participate in the competition. Players are encouraged to be part of a team (each of which have 5 builders max), which provides feedback, emotional support (as by the last couple days of each round some of the players start to suffer from what is nicknamed "FTS", or Freeling Trauma Syndrome, among other well known syndromes), and extra LOM points if the combined team point get it to one of the top two team slots. '''Round Rules Round 1: Free for all, and 32 (or 64, but unlikely) builders move to Round 2, nothing new here. (each judge judges all of the creations on a scale of 1-10) Round 2: Instead of pairing people up 1st vs. 32nd, 2nd vs. 33rd, etc. this year it will be like this: 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 29th, 30th, 31st, and 32nd will be given 4 categories to choose from. The creations are then judged on a scale of 1-10 as it was for Round 1. It is an 8-man match. The top 4 players move on to Round 3. (each judge judges half of the creations via brackets) Round 3 through till The Tilt: Similar to Round 2, but it may be a 4-man match instead of an 8-man match. The Tilt Round 1: (no more brackets) The remaining 8 players are given two categories to choose from. The scale this time is from 1-5. 1 being OK. 5 being....well, that's a secret! Don't expect many fives being assigned. It is undecided at this point whether the judges will comment on the creations this round, or keep their scores in the judges group. The Tilt Round 2 and Round 3: The remaining contestants will be paired up against one other player. Judges will vote on the creations for these last two rounds. Entries with the most votes win. Victory and LOM Points Personal LOM points are as follows: ~~ 15 points for The Vanquisher (1st place) ~~ 10 points for 2nd place ~~ 7 points for 3rd place ~~ 5 points for 4th place ~~ 1 point per victory (does NOT include Round 1) ~~ 2 points per Tilt victory Guild points are as follows: ~~ 1 point per victory (includes Round 1) ~~ 2 points per Tilt victory ~~ 1 point in addition to victory point(s) if a one-on-one match pairs up two people of the same guild. LOM points from Guild points ~~ Each member of winning guild receives 5 points ~~ Each member of 2nd place guild receives 2 points And finally, a link to this year's Tourney Group History The first Tourney was set up as a result of the success of the RPG The Lands of Mythron, by David FNJ, the Nerougeian admin, and Gilbert Despathens, the then Rainosian admin, as medieval contest inspired by MOCpages' two major LEGO contests: the MocOlympics (M.O.s, in which MOCers are paired up one-on-one in each round) and the Mocathalon (the M.A.s, in which there are 5-player teams that compete for most points over the course of a month). Tourney 2014 The 2014 Tourney kicked off with a period of team-choosing and character introductions in December 2013. At the time, teams were equivalent to guilds with a much-higher member cap of fifteen (as opposed to the current limit of five) and the introduction of characters used to compete in the Tourney was synced with the December Universal Challenge. One notable guild-team created for the 2014 Tourney was the red speedo-wearing powerhouse, the Average Gnomes, rivaled closely by the re-fitted order of the Crimson Knights. Other teams included the Council of the Dragon, the Archons of the Roaring Lion and the Hand of Defiance. Judges included David FNJ, Mark McPeek, Grant Davis, Fraser Robinson, Graham Gidman, Matthew Oh and Gilbert Despathens - in other words, a mix of celebrities, LOM staff and willing volunteers. The judges divided the rounds or "events" in the Tourney into four themed brackets: wrestling (themed around athletic character feats), heraldry (based on characters telling stories), foot combat (epic duels) and the melee (which involved guild spirit). Rule confusion arose over the use of guilds as sources for replacements for builders who could not complete certain rounds due to scheduling issues, but the Tourney progressed on time through six single-elimination rounds. Eight players - Toa Infernum, ~ Brick, Halhi 141, Stephen Boe and Kai Bernstein for the Average Gnomes and Jacob Pennington, Andrew the Jedi Ninja and Mr. Falcon Punch for the Crimson Knights - made it past the themed brackets into the rounds known as "The Tilt". Fierce competition resulted in guildmate-versus-guildmate combat in Round 5 with Toa Infernum facing Halhi 141 and Andrew the Jedi Ninja facing Jacob Pennington, which in turn led to a final match-up between Toa Infernum and Andrew the Jedi Ninja in the final. Victory was finally claimed by Andrew, and the Gnomes and Knights essentially tied with the Gnomes winning the most victories but the Knights winning the important one. Tourney 2015 TBW Hall of Fame Tourney 2014 Vanquisher: Andrew JN of The Crimson Knights (retired) Tourney 2014 Team Winner: The Average Gnomes (retired) Teams Current Teams A link to the 2015 Tourney group can be found here , the private Judges Lounge for it has been started, there are rumors that judges have started to be recruited, and multiple teams have already filled up. Here is a list of the currently known teams for the Tourney of 2015, and who they consist of: The Average GnomIIes: Halhi 141, Kai Bernstein, Infernum Mythron-Bane, ~Brick, and Isaac Snyder* The Medium Density Fiberboards (MDFs): Thomas of Tortuga, Julia LeeP, The Object of Legend, Zach Lucia, and Jacob Pennington** The Vicious Chickens of Bristol: Asad, Professor B., Mr. Cab, Nathan Pownell, and bombin ben The Royal Bucket Heads: Timothy Post, Armon Russ, Mariner 1000, Ian... and Reese Hawthorne. The Brotherband: Joseph Olson, Drew Johnson, Graeme Straughn, David., and JP Creations Purple Power: Even Botkin, Jacob Syrups, Thomas B., Reynolds, and Benaiah N. The Pyroninjas: Toa Jaton The Assassin's Guild: ARCtrooper Argo, Nate B., JD, and Quinn Beeson. *Isaac Snyder replaced Finn Tegotash who replaced Stephen Boe since Stephen had gone inactive **Jacob Pennington replaced Joe McGill since Joe had gone inactive Retired Teams The Average Gnomes (Some members later regrouped under the name of The Average GnomIIes, and the team's group is now a popular hangout and critiques/feedback private group.) The Crimson Knights The Council of the Dragon deleted The Archons of the Roaring Lion deleted The Hand of Defiance Band of the Grey Shield (As the guild of Gilbert Despathens, the BGS did not compete in the Tourney, although its founder did submit a token character introduction and alluded to his guild once or twice while running the Tourney. The team's group became a popular cross-over/collaboration center after the end of the Tourney, but has become defunct since the guild system was revised and Gilbert left for college.)